The Journey to Golden Sun
by Aratelinwen
Summary: Jim Hawkins is about to graduate the Space Academy and go out on his first adventure as captain. It all seems like smooth sailing compared to his trip to Treasure Planet. That is until he meets someone who will turn his whole world around. Finished!
1. A Spacer's Return

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of Treasure Planet.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

After being at the academy for a few years, 18 year old, Jim Hawkins returned home with great news. "Welcome home, Jim," greeted Sarah as she ran over to her son and hugged him.

"Hi, Mom. I have some great news to tell you," exclaimed Jim with excitement in his voice as he hugged Sarah back.

"What is it, Jim?" asked Sarah eagerly.

"Well, since I am doing so well at the academy, they are going to let me graduate earlier than I expected," explained Jim.

"That is wonderful news!" shouted Sarah with delight. "When will you graduate?"

"This weekend, and as a graduation present they have given me an assignment," said Jim.

"What is the assignment?" asked Sarah, a little concerned.

"Well, Flynt evidently had another place where he kept his treasure besides Treasure Planet, and the academy wants me to find it," exclaimed Jim as Sarah's smile turned to a frown, and she started to walk away. "Why with BEN's help, and I being able to hire the crew, we will find this second Treasure Planet quicker than the first."

"That sounds great, Jim," said Sarah trying to sound cheerful.

All of a sudden Morph came flying into the room and nuzzled up against Jim's cheek. "Hi there, Morph. Did ya miss me?" asked Jim.

"Miss. Miss," responded Morph with a smile.

"Jimmy, your back! So, how was the academy?" greeted BEN as he walked into the room and hugged Jim.

"It was great and since I have done so well they are going to let me graduate this weekend," Jim said excitedly, and he ignored the fact that BEN called him "Jimmy" and hugged him.

"Wow! That is awesome, Jim!" shouted BEN.

"That is awesome! That is awesome!" mimicked Morph as he turned into a miniature BEN.

"But, the best news of all is that they are giving me a ship, and I get to pick out a crew for the next expedition," explained Jim.

"And where might this adventure lead to?" asked BEN.

"Lead to. Lead to," mimicked Morph, still a miniature BEN.

"Hey! Cut that out!" BEN yelled at Morph.

"Cut that out! Cut that out!" repeated Morph as he laughed and turned back into his-self.

Jim laughed as BEN made a face as if saying, "I am not amused." Morph then floated over to Jim's hand and placed himself on it as Jim put him on his shoulder. "Well, I have been told to find Flynt's other Treasure Planet. I was wondering if you could help me out with that, BEN?" asked Jim.

BEN thought very hard about another Treasure Planet. "I can't seem to remember another Treasure Planet," said BEN, and Jim got a sad look on his face. Then all of a sudden BEN shouted, "I remember!"

Jim's face lit up and said, "Well?"

"Well what?" asked BEN.

"Well, what about the other Treasure Planet?" asked Jim slightly annoyed.

"Oh yes, that," said BEN, and Jim rolled his eyes. "Well, before Captain Flynt died, he started running out of room on Treasure Planet so he had me make out plans to build a new place to store his treasure. He called it Golden Sun. It can be seen millions of miles away by a golden light reflected from the gold pieces, and that was why he named it Golden Sun."

"And this whole planet is made of gold?" asked Jim with an interesting expression on his face.

"The outside is layered with gold, and the inside held all of his gems and precious valuables. It is further away then Treasure Planet was, but just as wealthy," exclaimed BEN.

"Where can we find Golden Sun?" asked Jim still interested.

"I will have to go back in my memory and remember where it is located. I should know by morning," said BEN.

"Alright. Well, I'm going out for a ride, I'll be back later," said Jim, and he went outside and got on his solar surfboard for a run.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

What will Jim find on his ride? Only time will tell.


	2. An Amazing Ride

Disclaimer: Still don't own Treasure Planet, but trust me, if I did, we'd be seeing more of it everywhere.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Jim rode through the wind doing tricks and such in the air. "It feels so good to be able to do this again. I can't remember the last time I did this."

He flew at lightning speed through the clouds and headed towards some cliffs, where he saw a girl of 18 dancing near the edge of the cliffs singing. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that looked like sapphires, and she danced on her feet as if she didn't even touch the ground. Jim then snuck over towards the cliffs and stayed out of sight to see her and hear her sing. "_What would they know? I just need to be me, no I just need to be free to see the world for myself. To finally find where I belong. There is something inside, that's telling me to go. There is something inside, telling me to let go. There is something inside, telling me to follow my dreams. To watch everything. To go where I've never been before._ _I just need to fly away. Sing into the break of day. To just follow my dreams. There is something inside, that's telling me who I am. There is something inside, that is telling me to break away from the land. There is something inside telling me to follow my heart. Create a new start. But, only if I can be me. I will follow my heart, follow my dreams, follow that something inside of me." _

The girl continued dancing as the sun hit her, and soon Jim was under her spell as he continued to stare at her with a dreamy look on his face. Jim then uttered to himself, "Wow! She has a beautiful voice and is just…" and at that moment the girl tripped off of the cliff and fell down. In a flash Jim was on his solar surfboard and swooped down underneath her, and caught her in his arms. The girl, startled, remained still in his arms till they reached place to land out side of the forest. "Are you ok?" asked Jim.

"I'm fine, thank you for saving me," responded the girl, and Jim blushed. "But, what I don't understand is how did you know I fell?"

"Oh…. I… umm… was just passing through and saw you dancing and heard you singing," said Jim, still blushing.

"Oh," responded the girl as she looked away ashamed.

"No, you were very good. I couldn't help but stop to see who the singing angel was," explained Jim.

The girl blushed then pulled herself together. "Well, thank you again, but I think I should be going," she said then ran off into the forest.

"Wait!" called Jim as he chased after her, and on the way picked her up off of the ground.

"Please, let me go!" cried the girl as she struggled to get free.

"At least let me take you into town," offered Jim.

"That's alright. I don't want to cause you any trouble," said the girl.

"No trouble at all. It would be my pleasure," said Jim.

"No, don't, really," said the girl.

"It really would be my pleasure. I would hate to leave you out here so far away from town," said Jim with a smile.

"I'm fine really. Just please leave me out here," begged the girl.

Jim sighed and put her down on the ground. "Can I at least see you again?" asked Jim.

"If you can find me once, you will probably find me again. Do not be surprised if life lets us meet once more," said the girl, and she disappeared into the forest.

Jim then fell back onto the grass and looked into the sky, dreaming. "I hope that life does let us meet once more," said Jim dreamily, staring at the sky, as he repeated what she had last said.

He then laid on the grass for an hour then got up and played around on his solar surfboard some more, almost getting in trouble with the police, before going back home.

Meanwhile at the Benbow Inn, Sarah cleaned up after the long day while moping around. She sighed as BEN came into the room with Morph. "Is something wrong, Mrs. H.?" asked Ben a little worried.

"No, nothing is wrong, BEN," responded Sarah.

"Now I have known you for a while, Mrs. H. and you were like this the whole time Jim was gone. Now he is back, and you are still moping around," said BEN.

"Moping around. Moping around," mimicked Morph.

BEN glared at Morph, and Morph went quiet. "Come on, you can tell me anything, Mrs. H.," said BEN as he put his arm around Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah then sat down, almost in tears. "Jim has just been gone for so long and now he is finally home, and he has to leave again. I just wish for once he would stay around at the Inn and not go out sailing or solar surfing," explained Sarah, and BEN and Morph looked at each other worriedly. "Maybe I should talk to him," and she motioned for the stairs.

"No!" screamed BEN, stepping in front of her. "I mean, don't talk to him now. Give him a little time to settle back in, then talk to him."

"He went out on his solar surfboard, didn't he?" said Sarah figuring out BEN's game.

"Ah………….. Yes," said BEN, and Sarah threw her hands up in the air and turned away. "He left a couple of hours ago."

"I should have guessed," said Sarah. "Did he say when he would be back, and hopefully not escorted by the police this time?"

"He just said he would be back later," responded BEN.

"Well, be prepared to see him come in, in the early morning," warned Sarah as she started to walk away.

Just then Jim walked in with a smile gleaming on his face. "I'm home," called Jim.

"James Pleiades Hawkins, where have you been?" asked Sarah worried.

BEN and Morph snickered when they head Jim's middle name. "Pleiades…" uttered BEN, and they continued snickering.

"Out on the best ride ever," said Jim still smiling as he hugged Sarah and ignored BEN and Morph.

"What made this ride better than any other?" asked Sarah.

Jim then got a dreamy look over his face. "Well… I started out on the normal runs, but then I decided to head over towards the forest this time. So, anyways, I saw this girl singing and dancing near the edge of this cliff, and well, she slipped and fell off of the cliff…"

BEN whispered to Morph, "Wow, a girl falling off of a cliff would make my trip the best ever, too," and they both snickered some more.

Jim scowled at BEN and Morph then continued his story, slowly getting that dreamy look across his face again as he spoke. "So, I raced on my solar surfboard to her and caught her. She was so much prettier up close then from far away. I just hope I can see her again," and by then he was completely entranced in the memories of his day.

"Well, it sounds like you've had a busy day, Jim. You might want to get off to bed soon," said Sarah keeping a smile on her face, but really very upset.

"Yeah, you're right, Mom. Good night, everyone" said Jim, and he kissed his mom on the cheek and went up stairs to bed.

"I don't want him to see that girl ever again," said Sarah worried, once Jim was gone.

"Why not, Mrs. H?" asked BEN.

"Why? Why?" mimicked Morph.

"If he met this girl in the forest, she is bound to be trouble, and I don't want to see him get hurt," said Sarah. "Don't tell him a word of what I have told you, but just help me make sure that he doesn't see her again. Please."

"Don't worry, Mrs. H. We will make sure Jim doesn't see that girl again," said BEN as he put his arm around Sarah's shoulder and Morph nodded.

"Thank you, BEN. Morph. I don't know what I would do without you both," said Sarah with a smile. Then she added in, "Well, I think it is time for me to go to bed as well. Good night," and she went up to bed.

"Good night, Mrs. H." said BEN.

"Good Night! Good Night!" mimicked Morph.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Oh no, what's our love struck Jim going to do now? Will he find this girl again? If he does, will he atleast remember to ask her what her name is? Or will BEN and Morph succeed in keeping them apart? Stay tuned to find out.


	3. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I still do not own anyone or any thing from Treasure Planet.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

That night BEN worked on remembering the calculations for Golden Sun as Morph watched on with interest. "Hmm… I barely remember the coordinates but… wait a second. I do! I do remember them. Now all I have to do is make a map of it for Jim to use on his expedition. This is going to be some fun, huh Morph?" said Ben as he started to build the map.

"Some fun! Some fun!" mimicked Morph. Ben then spent most of the night composing a map for Jim.

Early next morning, Jim woke up before everyone else and quickly got ready for the day. He then dashed outside onto his solar surfboard to go for a run. "I hope she is there today," said Jim, with a smile, and he left.

When he heard the sound of the solar surfboard, BEN woke up and looked out his window. "Oh no, he is going to go find that girl," said BEN, and he tried to wake up Morph. "Wake up, Morph. We have to go find Jim." Morph then woke up, and they both went to go look for Jim.

Jim flew through the sky straight towards the cliffs and looked around with no luck. "Hmm… maybe she is in the forest," he said then flew into the forest looking for her. "Where could she have gone?" he thought, and he kept looking for her.

BEN and Morph ran after Jim, and then they both started to slow down, running out of breath. "Why don't we just go to the forest?" asked BEN and Morph nodded, so they both ran into the forest.

As he flew through the forest, Jim weaved between the trees looking high and low for the mysterious girl. He then flew low to the ground and looked over to the side when he crashed into BEN and Morph. They all then fell down to the ground, and Jim sat up rubbing his aching head. "OUCH!" said Jim, and he looked at BEN and Morph. "BEN? Morph? What are you guys doing out here?"

"Well, uhh… we just decided to go out on a walk," said BEN.

"A walk! A walk!" said Morph.

Jim glared at BEN and Morph, knowing they were lying. "You were spying on me, weren't you?" said Jim.

"You know you and your mom are too much alike," said BEN, as he stood up, and Jim kept glaring at him. "Oh alright, so we were spying on you."

"Now do I have to ask, why you both were spying on me?" said Jim, as he stood up.

"Well, cause your mom said that she didn't want you to see that girl again, and well, we are in charge of making sure that you…. don't," said BEN.

"What does Mom have against this girl? She hasn't even met her yet," said Jim almost pacing the ground.

"She thinks that this girl is no good for you, and she is trouble," explained BEN.

"Well, she isn't. I don't understand why she would even think that," said Jim.

"Your mom doesn't want to see you get hurt," said BEN.

"I won't get hurt," said Jim with confidence.

"But… I promised your mom, Jim," said BEN.

"Promise! Promise!" mimicked Morph.

"Then you can keep this a secret from her, can't you?" asked Jim.

"I…. Ah… oh ok, Jim," said BEN.

"Thanks, BEN," said Jim. "Now I must find her."

"Do you really have to?" asked BEN.

"Have to! Have to!" mimicked Morph.

"Don't give him any ideas," said BEN as he glared at Morph, and Morph got quiet immediately.

Jim grinned and got back on his board and flew off.

"Great, now we have lost him, and it's all of your fault," said BEN, and he pointed a finger at Morph, who tried to play innocent. "Yes, it is your fault. You gave him the idea of finding this girl." He then started walking back to the Inn with Morph. "Now, what are we going to tell Mrs. H.?" asked BEN, and Morph shrugged. "Well, we need to break the news to her somehow, unless she doesn't ask, but if she does, we'll come up with something."

Jim continued to search high and low, finding no trace of the girl. "This is strange, she couldn't have just disappeared, or could she? Now I know I'm not going crazy, she has to be here," and he continued searching the forest, and sighed almost ready to give up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Jimbo," screamed John Silver from above the trees.

Jim looked up to see his old friend. "Silver!" screamed Jim with excitement in his voice.

Silver landed on the ground next to Jim, "How are ya doin', Jimbo?"

"I've been doing pretty good. I'm graduating from the academy this Saturday," explained Jim as he hugged Silver.

Silver hugged him back. "WOW! That is miraculous, Jim. I told you that you were full of greatness, didn't I?" said Silver, and he gave him a nuggie.

Jim chuckled and tried to break free. "Yeah, you did," he said as he broke free and brushed his hair back with his hand.

Silver smiled and said, "And don't worry, I won't miss Saturday for anything. So, what were you searching for when I showed up?"

"Oh… ah… just someone," said Jim, and he sort of blushed a bit.

"Ah… it's a girl, isn't it?" said Silver as he noticed Jim blushing.

"Uh… yes, it's a girl," said Jim still blushing.

"I thought so. So, what's her name?" asked Silver.

"Well, I don't actually know. I was hoping to find her again today," said Jim, as he looked at the ground.

"Oh, I'm guessing that you ran into this girl yesterday," said Silver.

"Why, yes, I did," said Jim. "How did you know?"

"By the way you are acting, you met her yesterday," said Silver. "So, did you actually talk to her?"

"Yeah, in fact I saved her. She fell off of a cliff, and I saved her," said Jim proud of him- self.

"Oh now, did you? So, how did this lass fall exactly?" asked Silver, wondering.

"She was dancing and singing next to the cliff when she slipped and fell," explained Jim.

Silver's face grew long. "How do you know she didn't slip on purpose, lad?" he asked.

"Well, she was dancing, and every once in a while a dancer can slip. I guess she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," said Jim a little puzzled as to why Silver wanted an explanation.

"Jim, lad, I hate to tell you this, but a lot of people slip on purpose, especially the homeless and runaways. Sometimes they do a cover up, like dancing, incase someone is watching, but most of the time they just jump off on their own. I, me self, witnessed this a couple of years ago, and didn't help them, cause I knew that that was what they wanted," explained Silver

"But… why would they do that to themselves?" asked Jim as he started to feel a little sick to his stomach.

"Who knows, Jim. It could be that being homeless or a runaway got to them, and they couldn't take it anymore. Being homeless is not the most glorious thing in the galaxy. There is much danger to it and many times some would rather be dead than live and experience the pain," exclaimed Silver.

"I still don't understand. Being alive is the greatest thing in the world," said Jim, as he got more and more confused.

"But not everyone sees eye to eye with you, lad," said Silver.

"I guess you're right," said Jim. "Well, it's getting late. I should be getting home," and he started to head home then he turned around. "Say, you wanna come back to the Inn with me?"

"I…. Uh…. Well, why not? As long as your mother doesn't mind," said Silver.

"Oh she won't," said Jim, and they both headed back to the Inn.

"Where is Jim?" asked Sarah as she started to get worried.

"He just went out for a ride," said BEN.

"And where did he go?" asked Sarah, and she eyed BEN.

"Umm…. Just for a ride through the forest," said BEN.

"He didn't go looking for that girl, did he?" asked Sarah a little upset.

"Now why would he do that?" said BEN with a little laugh.

"Oh great. He needs to give up on this girl," said Sarah sitting down in a chair.

"Well, it is hard to change a guy's mind, Mrs. H., especially a teenager's mind," said BEN.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," said Sarah, sighing.

"Well, Mrs. H. he could be out and about hanging with pirates," said BEN as he put his arm on Sarah's shoulder.

Just then Jim walked in with Silver. "Hi, Mom, I'm home, and I brought a friend over," said Jim.

Sarah stood up and gasped when she saw Silver. "Jim!"

"Oh, allow me to explain, ma'am. I am Mr. John Silver," said Silver, and he took her hand in his mechanical hand and kissed it, and Sarah was a little stunned at this. "I met your son on the RLS Legacy on the journey to Treasure Planet. In fact, I was put in charge of him while we were aboard the ship."

"Mom, Silver saved my life when we were on Treasure Planet. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here," said Jim. "So, is there room for him at the Inn?"

"Well…. I suppose there is," said Sarah, and Jim hugged her.

"Thanks, Mom," said Jim.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hawkins, and to show you how grateful I am, I will make dinner for you tonight," said Silver, and he went upstairs to one of the rooms.

"Why did you invite him, Jim?" asked Sarah.

"Cause he is my friend, and he saved my life, so I think I owe it to him to let him stay," said Jim defending Silver.

"Oh, Jim, what am I going to do with you?" said Sarah.

"Prepare him for his next adventure," said Captain Amelia, who had just walked in through the door with Doctor Delbert Doppler.

"Yes, splendid idea, my dear," said Doppler.

"Hey, Doc," said Jim as he went over to them. "Good evening, ma'am."

"Jim. Mrs. Hawkins," said Amelia as she greeted them both with a nod.

"Please call me Sarah, Amelia," said Sarah.

"All right, Mrs…- Sarah," said Amelia trying to do as she was asked, and it got silent.

"So, how are you both doing?" asked Doppler trying to break the silence.

"We are just… fine," replied Sarah. She then turned to Jim and said, "Jim, will you please go up stairs and see how our guest is doing?"

"Sure thing, Mom," said Jim, and he went up stairs to go see Silver.

BEN and Morph, who were quiet until now, joined the group. "Teenagers, they can be quite the…" started BEN.

"Shut it, metal man," said Amelia sternly as she noticed that Sarah was upset and BEN became silent and stiff. "What is wrong… Sarah?"

"It… it's nothing," said Sarah trying to hold back tears.

"Come on, Sarah, you can tell us," said Doppler trying to comfort her.

"Jim met someone in the forest yesterday. And he has fallen head over heels in love with this girl," said Sarah.

"And that is a bad thing, Sarah?" asked Doppler.

"Well, you know that the kinds of people in the forest are all suicidal and homeless. I don't want him to ever see her again, but he insists on finding her again," explained Sarah.

"Sarah, you know that this is just an infection… infatuation," said Doppler.

"I think what he is trying to say is that this is just a crush that Jim is having, and he will be over it soon," said Amelia trying to cheer Sarah up.

"A crush! A crush!" mimicked Morph.

"I hope you're right," said Sarah, still sadden. "I would have never dreamed that something like this could happen to him. Besides, I'm the only one Jim loves, and no one else can take my place."

Everyone, but Sarah, looked at the ground. "Umm… Sarah," started Doppler, "You are not the only one Jim is ever going to love. One day he is going to find someone he loves and will marry her."

"I know. I just don't want that day to ever come. He is growing up so fast, and it seems like everyday he and I grow farther and farther apart," said Sarah.

"Sarah, he is a teenager. It's only normal for teenagers to want to stray away from their parents," said Doppler.

"Yes, did you want to be around your parents as a child, Sarah?" asked Amelia.

"Why… no, I didn't," said Sarah getting a bit quiet.

"There, that proves my point, I mean our point," said Amelia getting closer to Doppler.

Sarah sighed and turned around. "I know that you both are right. I just wish I could have him for a little longer and not loose him to someone else," explained Sarah.

"Don't worry, Sarah, you will always have Jim's love. You're just going to have to share it with another one day, and I'm sure Jim will choose the perfect mate that even you will be proud of," said Doppler, and Sarah smiled.

Just then Jim came down with Silver right behind him. "Why if it isn't the Captain and Doc," said Silver. "Pleasure to see you both again."

"Can't say I say the same," said Amelia under her breathe.

"Hello, Mr. Silver. And what have you been up to these past few years?" asked Doppler.

"Just sailing the galaxy, Doc. I started to miss the lad, and when I remembered that he said he lived on Montressore, I decided to come and visit him," said Silver smiling down at Jim.

"And he couldn't have picked a better time," said Jim smiling back at Silver.

"Oh that is right, young Mr. Hawkins is graduating this weekend," said Amelia. "Congratulations on that."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Jim with a small bow.

"And I've heard of what they have in store for you as a present," said Amelia with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm really excited about it. I'm going to go see what applications have been given in already. Of course, I want you, Doc, Silver, BEN, Morph, and Mom to come along though," exclaimed Jim as Sarah sat down. "Mom, you will come, won't you?"

Sarah smiled up at him and said, "I'm sorry, Jim. I have to stay here and run the Inn. Besides, sailing… well, let's just leave it at that."

"Sarah, maybe you could take care of the kids while we're gone," suggested Amelia trying to give an excuse for Sarah.

"Yes, of course I'll do that," said Sarah with a small smile.

Jim looked down at the ground then up at everyone. "But, the rest of you will come, right?" he asked.

"Of course, lad. I wouldn't miss it," said Silver.

"You can count us in, Mr. Hawkins," said Amelia being held onto by Doppler.

"Yeah, we're with you all the way, Jimmy," said BEN and Jim scowled at him for calling him "Jimmy".

"Thanks everyone. Well, I got to go check out who has given in an application. We set sail on Sunday. I will see you all later. Bye," said Jim, grabbing some papers off a desk, and then he left.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Ah, what a touching reunion. Only way to make this better would be to add in some new faces. I wonder who has signed up to be on Jim's next crew.


	4. Desicions

Disclaimer: Jim Hawkins is not mine. Sadley.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Jim casually stepped into the building to view the applications when he heard screaming from inside the room he was going into. "I'm sorry, but we do not accept applications from your… type," said the employer, and Jim waited outside the office.

"What do you mean?" screamed a familiar voice, and Jim peered through the doorway. "I'm over qualified for one of these jobs."

"Well, how qualified are you?" asked Jim now standing in the doorway, and the employer and girl looked at him.

"Mr. Hawkins, you really don't want to hang around with her kind," stated the employer, and the girl scowled at him.

Jim raised his hand and all went quiet in the room. "I'd like to see her papers, please," said Jim, and the employer handed him the papers, and Jim looked over them. "Can you really do all of this?"

"Yes, sir. All of that and much more," replied the girl.

"Oh really? Well, I could use someone of your talents on my ship. How would you like to be a member of my crew?" asked Jim with a smile.

"Really? Thank you. I will gladly join your crew," replied the girl with a smile on her face.

The maddened employer then picked up a folder and went over to Jim. "Here are more applications, sir. You should have enough for your crew now. I just wish you made a better decision about this one," he said and stormed out.

Jim looked out at him and said sarcastically, "Thanks." He then turned to the girl and asked, "By the way, I'm Jim Hawkins. What is your name?"

"I… I'm Jen Rose," replied the girl, shaking Jim's outreached hand.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jen Rose. I've been wondering what your name was since the first time we met," said Jim with a grin on his face.

Jen tried to think back to when they could have met then gasped when she finally realized their first meeting. "You… you're the boy on the solar surfer who saved me," accused Jen, and Jim nodded. "No… no, this can't be happening," Jen stammered.

"What's the matter?" asked Jim, worried.

"It's just…" started Jen, and Jim looked at her as if to say "Go on." She then grew pale, and her hands started to shake. "I… I…" Jen stuttered and then fainted.

"Whoa!" said Jim as he caught her in his arms and put her in a chair and put down the papers next to her. "Maybe I should get some help," and he ran out into the hall. "Can somebody help me? This girl fainted and needs some help!" screamed Jim.

"Maybe I can be of some help," said a voice.

"That's great! Follow me!" said Jim with excitement, and he led the man back into the office. "She's right in… here," said Jim as they entered an empty office.

"You know, young man, it is not right to lie about an emergency," started the man.

"But I…" interrupted Jim.

"One day there will be a real emergency and no one will believe you. Kind of like the little Anthlan who cried pirate. Very good story…" explained the man.

"But, I wasn't lying," interrupted Jim. "There really was a girl who fainted, and I placed her on this chair right next to my… papers," as Jim explained the man left, and Jim noticed that his papers were gone. "That's strange. I know I put them down here," said Jim, and then he heard a noise and turned around to discover that all of the papers he needed Jen to fill out were completed and on the floor. He then took a closer look at them to discover that the departure piece had been ripped off. "I guess I will have to figure out this Jen Rose on the trip," whispered Jim to himself, and he headed back home.

When Jim got home late that night, he went up to his room and sat down at his desk and looked over the applications. "Is this all of them?" he said as he looked at them in his hands. "There's barely enough here for a decent crew," and he kept reviewing the applications over and over again. "Well, I guess they will have to do. I'm not so sure about some of them, but I have no choice now," said Jim as he went outside and put them in the mail box to be sent out and then went back up to his room. "I just hope I'm making the right decision," said Jim as he got into his bed and fell asleep.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

We hope you are making the right decision as well, Jim, but I guess we will find out in the future, won't we?

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Author's note: Now that you have been introduced to Jen Rose, I just wanted to point out that at first she was going to be me, because my friends wanted me to put myself in a Treasure Planet fanfic. Thank goodness that concept fell through, but I kept the name because it ended up working out. So, no Mary-Sue here.

Now, remember, reviewing is a positive thing. So, please review.


	5. A Graduation to Forget

Disclaimer: Disney still owns everything they created.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

"I'd like to welcome everyone here to the graduation of some of the Space Academy's finest Spacers to have graced our presence," welcomed the headmistress and everyone applauded. "Over the past few years we have watched these magnificent Spacers grow and flourish at our academy. But, we have one exceptional Spacer who has gone above and beyond in his training, and we know he will make us all proud in the choices he makes. I'm very pleased to announce our valedictorian, who we feel was so wonderful we are sending him off on his first mission tomorrow, Captain James Pleiades Hawkins."

Jim then stepped towards the podium with a smile across his face as everyone applauded. "Thank you, everyone, but this day is not about me. It is about everyone here graduating. These are some of the finest men and women I have had the pleasure of getting to know. I know that they will make everyone here as proud as they have made me, and I am honored to know each and every one of them," said Jim, and he turned to them. "Every single one of you has the strength, valor, and knowledge to carry out the greatest expeditions these galaxies have ever known, and I just want to say good luck to you all. May you have safe journeys and bring back lots of knowledge to share with everyone. Congratulations everyone!" and Jim stepped back to his graduating class and took his seat as everyone applauded.

BEN then ran into the room and screamed, "I'm sorry I'm late, Jimmy. I know you did great on your speech though," and he walked around looking for a seat.

Jim then looked at the ground, put his hand to his head, and shook his head. "This can't be happening," he uttered.

"Excuse me. Pardon me," said BEN trying to get through the crowd. "Whoa…." and BEN tripped over something and all of the decorations fell down and the power went out. "Sorry."

"I can't believe this is happening," said Jim, and he got up and made his way out of the building in the dark.

As he sat outside on a bench, Jim thought about what had just happened. "I can't believe that BEN just did that," said Jim to himself, and he sighed.

"I can," said a familiar voice stepping out of the shadows of the trees.

Jim then looked up. "Jen? What are you doing here?"

"I always attend these graduation ceremonies. I've never been in one, but I love watching them," said Jen as she went over towards him. "When I saw your robot friend come in, I knew there was going to be some kind of trouble."

"Then why didn't you stop him?" asked Jim.

"What was I supposed to do? Blow my cover and try to keep him outside?" asked Jen.

"Yes… what? Blow your cover?" asked Jim a bit puzzled.

Jen then heard something and looked up. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Captain Hawkins. By the way, great speech," said Jen, and she quickly left Jim by himself.

"Thank… you," said Jim as he looked up to see Jen but couldn't find her. "Hmmm…"

"I've found him, Sarah," screamed Amelia as she went over to Jim. "Mr. Hawkins, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, ma'am," responded Jim, and he turned his gaze from the forest to Amelia.

Sarah then ran over to him with Doppler, Silver, BEN, and Morph. "Jim, why did you leave like that?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know…. I guess I was just embarrassed," said Jim looking down at the ground.

"Yes, you had better not disappear like that again," said the headmistress walking over to them. "Good Captains do not retreat from anything. They make sure everything is ship shape and all of their crew is alright, and they go to any lengths to make sure that things run smoothly."

"Yes, ma'am," said Jim, and he nodded at her.

"You have an important assignment that you start tomorrow. If you run away when the smallest thing happens like you just did, maybe we chose the wrong person to captain this journey," said the headmistress.

"No, ma'am. I will not disappoint you or the Academy. I will carry out this mission as planned and will return victoriously," said Jim as he stood up.

"Now, that's the captain we chose for this assignment. Good luck, Captain Hawkins," said the headmistress, and she bowed and took her leave.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Jim, and he bowed slightly.

"Maybe we should all go back to the Inn," suggested Sarah and everyone agreed, so they headed back to the Inn.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

How embarrassing that must have been for Jim. Can things get any worse?

Please do not forget to leave a review. They are always nice to read.


	6. The Start of an Adventure

Disclaimer: And I still do not own anything Disney created.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

"Jim, my boy, we're here. The SS Audacity awaits your command, Captain," said Doppler standing in front of the ship.

Jim walked up the gangplank looking around. "Whoa… this is so cool. It's like we're back on the RLS Legacy," said Jim as he looked around.

"Accept for Mr. Arrow is not here," said Amelia, and she sighed.

"It'll be all right, dear," said Doppler, and he patted her shoulder, and Amelia smiled.

"Well, let's get going," said Jim, and he headed for the helm. He then put his hands on the helm and looked out.

"It feels good to be the captain, doesn't it," said Amelia who stood behind Jim, and he turned around to face her.

"Yes, it does," said Jim, and he yelled out to the crew, "Prepare to set sail. Set coordinates to 4105. And we're out of here!" and the ship set sail out into space.

A few hours later, the ship was sailing smoothly through the stars when all of a sudden screaming was heard from down on the deck, "Let me go!"

"Huh? What was that?" said Jim as he went over to the bow and saw someone holding Jen high above the ground by her neck. "Let her go!" commanded Jim, and Jen was dropped onto the deck.

"I'm sorry, Captain. It won't happen again," said a familiar spider looking creature.

Jim looked at him closely, and said, "You look somewhat familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't believe we have, Captain. I am Porcos," introduced Porcos.

"Well, Porcos, care to explain what was going on over here?" asked Jim, and he glared at him.

"Well, sir, this girl was cleaning the deck, and I decided to give her a claw in the mast," said Porcos with a grin on his face.

"You didn't try to help me! You tried to kill me for no reason at all," screamed Jen.

"Alright, I've heard enough. From now on everyone will do his or her own chores with no one else's help. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Porcos?" said Jim looking into his eyes.

"Transparently," said Porcos as he glared at Jim.

Jim glared at him. "And one more thing, Porcos," started Jim, and Porcos looked at him. "I don't want you touching Miss. Rose again. You are to stay away from her at all times," and Porcos nodded and crawled away.

"Uhh… thanks, Captain," said Jen, and she grabbed the mop and bucket.

"You're welcome, Miss. Rose," said Jim and a smile came over his face.

"Well, I should be getting back to work. Good day, Captain Hawkins," said Jen with a nod, and she walked away.

"Good day, Jen," Jim said with a dreamy look as he watched her walk away. "This is going to be a great journey," said Jim to himself, as he walked off to his cabin and locked up the map then sat down at his desk to go over his maps.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Maybe you will change your mind, Jim. I guess we'll have to wait and see if you do.

Please remember to review.


	7. Daydreams and Tasks

Disclaimer: Jim and Company sadly is not mine. I'm hoping one day they will be though.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, as one by one they all seemed to fly by. Jim tried to do his work and found that he was thinking less and less about Golden Sun and more and more about Jen. The way her hair shimmered in the light and her eyes sparkled in the stars' reflections and that glowing smile formed by her crimson lips. How Jim wanted to kiss her lips. He dreamed about her and found he couldn't keep his eyes off of her whenever he saw her.

One day in his cabin, he was studying the maps, when moments later he got a dreamy look on his face. He shook his head then said, "No, I can't let this happen. I have a job to do and I can't let some… beautiful girl… Well, this isn't helping. Maybe I should take a walk outside to set my mind straight," and Jim got up from his desk and walked outside.

On the deck, Jen was mopping and humming a soft tune. She almost seemed like she was dancing around with the mop as she cleaned the deck. Jim then came out and looked down at her from the helm. A grin spread across his face as he saw the light dance upon her hair and make her eyes glitter. Her soft humming filled his mind with wonderful visions. Morph soon flew over to Jim and saw him staring at Jen. "She is so pretty," Jim said dreamily to himself.

"Pretty! Pretty!" chanted Morph, and Jen stopped for a moment, then thought the sound was from the breeze and went back to work.

Jim carefully watched every step she took, letting every pattern dance around in his head, and before he knew it Jen had finished and rested her chin on the handle of the mop sighing. She looked out across the sky, then turned around and saw Jim staring at her, with a dreamy look across his face. Jen's face turned as crimson red as her lips when she saw Jim. "Oh my… I… didn't know I was so entertaining to watch," she said trying to get the words out.

"No… no, I was just taking a break and came out here for some air," said Jim, as he had a hard time trying to get the look off of his face.

"Well, then you won't mind if I go into my cabin and rest," said Jen, and she picked up the mop and bucket and started walking towards him.

"Uh… no, not at all. Although, I would like to talk to you when you are done," said Jim and as fast as the grin had disappeared it reappeared.

"Alright, then I shall see you in an hour," nodded Jen, and she went into her cabin.

"I only hope that hour goes by fast," said Jim as he headed back to his maps with Morph following him, and then B.E.N. ran up behind then.

"I have some very important news to tell you, Captain Jimmy, sir," screamed B.E.N.

"Alright, B.E.N. come into my quarters with me," said Jim, and he paused for a moment. "And B.E.N."

"Yes, Sir?" responded B.E.N.

"Don't ever call me Jimmy, again," said Jim sternly, and he headed into his quarters.

"Alright, Captain Jimmy…. I mean Jim," said B.E.N., and he followed him into Jim's quarters and discussed some important matters about Golden Sun.

Jen grabbed her block of wood and her knife and sat down. She then started carving the wood and looked at the knife as she muttered to herself, "How can this be happening? He came out there to see me mop a deck. If I wasn't who I was, I could have sworn that the boy is falling in love with me. And I'll be damned if he does. I can't fall in love, and I won't give him a chance to fall in love with me," said Jen to herself, and then placed the blade on her arm and drew it down.

The blood then started pouring out of her arm as Jen let out a little cry of pain, and at that moment, Jim walked by her cabin to hear her cry. He knocked on her door, and said, "Jen, are you ok in there?"

"Ye…. Yes, I'm fine," said Jen trying not to sound like she was in pain. "Accidentally stubbed my toe, that's it."

"Alright, just let me know if you need any help," said Jim.

" I will," responded Jen, and Jim walked away. "That was too close. Now, how to make sure he doesn't see this before our next meeting?"

Jen walked into Jim's cabin to see him totally engrossed into his maps. He seemed so deep in thought that it would be a shame to bring him out of it, and Jen grinned at this. She then walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Captain, you wanted to speak with me?" she said, and Jim jumped out of his seat.

"Jen, you scared me," said Jim trying to pull himself together.

"I'm sorry," said Jen apologetically.

"It's fine, and please call me Jim. I'm not as strict as Captain Amelia," said Jim, winking at her.

Jen laughed, and said, "Alright, Jim."

"Now, have a seat. You don't have to stand," said Jim, as he stood up and helped her into a seat.

"Thank you," said Jen, and Jim smiled and sat down. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uhh… well…" started Jim trying to find something to talk about when Jen cringed in pain. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I… uhh…. Yes, I'm fine. Really," said Jen kind of falling back a little grabbing her arm.

"No you're not," said Jim taking her arm, and he rolled up the blood stained sleeve to see the deep gash in her arm. "What happened?"

"My knife slipped and cut my arm. Nothing too bad, or at least enough to worry about," said Jen trying to take her arm back, but too weak to do so.

Jim then pulled out some bandages and started wrapping Jen's arm. "Well, if you were to not take care of that wound then it would be something to worry about. I mean where could I get another person to do your chores out here in the middle of no where?" said Jim with a laugh.

Jen laughed a little and looked down at Jim, who was taking his time in wrapping her arm. "You seem to be enjoying this," she said.

"And what would give you that idea?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Well, you seem to be taking your time, and I heard you say I was pretty earlier," said Jen.

"Well, I could have always been talking about Captain Amelia," said Jim as he tied off her bandages and looked into her eyes.

"Would you really say that, Mr. Hawkins?" asked Amelia as she walked into his cabin, and Jim broke his gaze and looked up at her, his face scarlet.

"I think I'll take my leave now. Thank you, Jim. Good day, Captain," said Jen, and she left, giggling to herself.

Amelia nodded towards Jen, then closed the door and sat down in front of Jim. "How are those maps coming, Mr. Hawkins?" she asked.

"They're coming along," responded Jim.

"And what about the crew? Are they getting everything done?" asked Amelia.

"Yes, I say everything seems to be ship shape," replied Jim.

"And have you fallen in love with Miss. Rose?" asked Amelia standing up with a grin.

"Yes, I have," said Jim then covered his mouth with his hand realizing what he had just said. "I mean…" started Jim, and he stood up then slapped his forehead.

"Just as I thought. Bringing her in here for no reason at all, and not finishing the maps, but daydreaming about her," said Amelia glancing at the maps.

"How… how did you know that?" asked Jim, with his jaw almost touching the ground.

"You've always got a dreamy look on your face, and your work isn't done," said Amelia. "You need to finish your work, Mr. Hawkins."

"I know, I know. I just can't help thinking about her. I mean, how could I not think about her?" said Jim, sitting down and sighing. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, I don't believe so, and I won't tell anyone else if that is what you wish," said Amelia.

Jim nodded. "Yes, please don't tell anyone. If this got out, the crew may not respect me anymore, and then what kind of a Captain would I be?"

"Jim, it is alright. You can't help feeling that way. And you know the crew is going to find out eventually, and Miss. Rose will find out quickly. She is a very smart girl," said Amelia.

"Yes, she is. Well, I'll tell her one of these days, just not now. I need some time to think about everything," said Jim, and he sat down at his desk and looked over his maps.

"Of course. I will leave you be with your maps and your thoughts now," said Amelia and she took her leave and closed the door leaving Jim alone as Morph flew in.

"What am I going to do, Morph? I can't get anything done unless I tell her or know that she feels the same way about me," said Jim with a sigh.

"Tell her! Tell her!" chanted Morph.

"You're right, Morph," said Jim. "I'll tell her tonight, right after dinner," and Jim felt more confident in him- self and got back to his maps, actually getting some work done this time.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Jim, please stop daydreaming and get back to work. I promise you will get more work done that way. I want to see some of your work in the next chapter, although I highly doubt that will happen.

Don't forget to hit that Review button.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Sorry about taking forever to update. Once school started my time went to that, dance class, and work. So, I'll update as often as I can.

Earth Queen- I promise, all will be revealed, and I'm working on correcting B.E.N's name for the rest of the chapters. Thanks for correcting me on that; it was late when I wrote this up. And the reason I'm having B.E.N act the way he does is because I take it to be part of his programming to be a little goofy. His memory circuit is connected, as you can tell, but for all we know, he could have had a little glitch in him to make him do some crazy, human things. Like have an accident that anyone could possibly have. I know I tripped at my graduation practice and fell down.

Orangegoggles and kuro akki fuzen- I'm glad you are both enjoying this so far. I promise there will be more chapters ahead in the future.


	8. A Confession

Disclaimer: Disney owns it all, except Jen, most of the crew, me ship, and me song. They even own the food!

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

That night at dinner, everyone was pilled in the galley for Silver's famous Bonza Beast Stew. "Alright, the lot of ya, calm down, and you'll have a taste of me famous Bonza Beast Stew," said Silver as he started passing it out.

When Jim finally got his dinner, he found an empty spot over by Jen and quietly went over to her. "Is this seat taken?" he asked her.

"No, it usually never is," said Jen, and Jim sat down next to her.

"Well, maybe you would like some company tonight," said Jim with a smile, and he gazed at her for a moment.

"Are you alright, Jim?" asked Jen when she noticed his eyes fixed on her.

Jim shook his head. "Uhh….. ahh….. Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" he asked trying to recover from his gaze.

"I'm fine. So, is there anything else you wanted to tell me? We never did get to talk in your quarters this afternoon," said Jen and all of a sudden a loud crash was heard, and the crew was throwing plates and food all over the place.

"Oh no…" said Jim as he looked at it all. "What am I going to do now?"

Jen then looked around thinking and then got an idea, so she got up on one of the tables and yelled, "Gosh, you know what would go great with this dinner?"

Everyone quieted down and looked at her and said, "What?"

"A little entertainment," said Jen, and she jumped onto another table._ "Gather round ladies and gentleman, Gosh have I got a song for you. It'll blow away all of the horrible thoughts, from this totally wreck lace crew…I've been all around the galaxy, searching far and wide. For this certain someone, who will catch my eye. Tall, dark, rugged, and handsome, oh yes, tall, dark, rugged, and handsome. He's gotta be tall, dark, rugged, and handsome. Cause that's the guy for me. Tall, dark, rugged, and handsome, oh yes, tall, dark, rugged, and handsome. He's gotta be tall, dark, rugged, and handsome. Cause that's the guy for me. Those blue eyes gotta pull me in, and never let me go. I'll never get a wink of sleep, for my mind will always be on the go." _She then broke into a dance break, and all of the crew cheered her on. Jim also cheered and found he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and he held a dreamy look on his face thinking that she might be talking about him_. "Those blue eyes gotta pull me in, and never let me go. I'll never get a wink of sleep, for my mind will always be on the go. Tall, dark, rugged, and handsome, oh yes, tall, dark, rugged, and handsome. He's gotta be tall, dark, rugged, and handsome. Cause that's the guy for me. Cause that's the guy… yes, Cause that's the guy… no, Cause that's the guy for me! That's the guy for me. Yeah…"_

The whole room then burst into applause, and Amelia looked over at Jim, who had a dreamy look on his face, and smiled.

Jen then got off of the table and walked back over to where Jim was sitting and sat down in her seat. "Well, there won't be anymore fights in the galley tonight," Jen said, winking at Jim, with a little laughter in her voice.

"That… that was awesome. Where did you learn that song?" asked Jim in amazement.

"I made it up off of the top of my head," responded Jen, and she ate her stew.

Jim was taken by surprise at hearing this and finished up his stew and looked at her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Jen then finished up her stew and noticed that he was looking at her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," replied Jim a bit startled as he broke his gaze. "But, I was wondering if you wanted to go and sit outside with me for a little while?"

"I would love to," said Jen, and she stood up and Jim led her outside on the deck.

Jim and Jen then sat on a couple of barrels under the stars. "It's really pretty tonight," said Jen.

"Yeah, it is," said Jim then nervously said, "You were really good tonight, ya know, dancing and singing," and he sort of blushed.

"Thanks," said Jen, and she went back to looking up at the stars.

Jim scratched his head and looked around wanting to ask Jen something and opened his mouth to speak and said nothing. Then after a few moments of silence he finally asked, "Remember that first time we met?" and Jen nodded. "Well, what were you really doing out there by the cliffs?"

Jen took a deep breath and said, "So, you want the truth, huh?" and Jim nodded. She then sighed and continued, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya. That day you saw me over by the cliffs… you foiled my goal. I was singing up to the heavens, up to God for this horrible life he had bestowed upon me. I wanted to dance one last time, and while I was dancing I really did slip on some rocks on the edge of the cliff. I didn't scream, because what had just happened would have saved me from what I was going to do a few minutes later, but then you saved me."

Jim tried to understand what she was saying and thought he knew and said, looking like he was going to pass out, "No, you're not…."

Jen nodded. "Yes, Jim. I am a suicidal," she said, and Jim clutched at his heart gasping for breath and then looked away. "You have no idea what kind of a life I have lived, Jim. I need to end it," and Jen stood up and walked over to the edge of the ship. "I just need to be free," and she climbed up on top of the rail.

Jim jumped up from the barrel he was sitting on and ran over to her, grabbing Jen's wrist. "No, I won't let you do this. Now just, please, tell me what is so wrong with your life that you need to end it," said Jim trying to get her away from the rail.

"I… I can't. But, what does it matter anyways? I have nothing. Nobody cares for me, and certainly nobody loves me," said Jen ready to jump.

"I do," said Jim. "I care for you, and I do love you," and Jen stopped, trying to think about what had just happened.

"You do?" she asked and Jim nodded. Jen then grew light headed and fell off of the ship.

Jim held onto her wrist tighter. "Hold on! I've got you!" he yelled as he pulled her up and back on to the ship.

"I… I don't know what to say," said Jen trying to collect herself once she was safe on the ship.

"Just say that you love me too, Jen," said Jim with a smile on his face, and he looked deep into her eyes.

For one brief moment a super nova could have occurred and a black hole formed and Jim and Jen would have never noticed. Jen then finally started to lean forward towards Jim, as did Jim to Jen, when all of a sudden she pulled back. "I'm sorry, Jim. I just… can't," said Jen, and she fled into her cabin in tears.

Jim looked after her, heart broken and ready to cry as a dark shadow looked down upon him then disappeared.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Poor Jim. You had your heart ripped out of you and stomped on. Maybe I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.

Remember to review.


	9. Turning the Hands of Time

Disclaimer: Disney, why do you torture me by not letting me own what you have created?

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Jen sat on her hammock and cried. "Why… how could he love me? It is just not possible."

"But, it is possible, my dear. And now, you are going to be of very much help to us," said a familiar voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jen, drying her eyes and going to turn around to see who it was then being gagged.

"You will soon see. For you will be the key to getting the treasure," said the voice as he tied Jen's hands together behind her back and pulled her out of her cabin.

Jim sat outside on a barrel and looked out across the galaxy. "Man, why was I so stupid?" said Jim to himself, and he kicked some debris.

Just then B.E.N. and Morph came over to Jim. "Hey, Jim, why so down?" asked B.E.N.

"I just told Jen that I love her, and she ran to her cabin, crying," said Jim sadly. "How could I have been such an idiot? I shouldn't have expected her to love me back."

"Wait a minute! You told her you love her?" asked B.E.N., and Jim nodded. "Gosh, Jim, why did you tell her that?"

"'Cause, I do love her," said Jim with a sigh, and he looked down at the ground sadly, and B.E.N. patted his back and then left with Morph to give him some time alone.

Just then a shadow fell over Jim. "How much do you love her?" asked a familiar voice.

Jim looked up to see Jen gagged and being held on to by Porcos' claw while his other claw held a dagger to her neck. "Let her go, Porcos!" screamed Jim going towards him.

"I would stay right where you are, cabin boy," said Porcos pulling the knife tighter on Jen's throat, and Jim took a step back.

Jim then had a flash back of his first voyage and Scroop. "That is why you are so familiar, you are related to Scroop!" accused Jim.

"Very good, cabin boy. I was Scroop's nephew but since you killed him I have no uncle," said Porcos. "Now, if I were you, I'd do as I say or your friend here becomes a new pin cushion." With that, Jim gave into Porcos, and moments later they arrived on Golden Sun.

"Planet ho!" cried out Eyeler from the crow's nest.

"We have finally reached it," uttered Porcos, still holding on to Jen.

Jim then looked around at the crew as one by one they stormed the deck to see the golden planet. He then gasped as he realized that every single one of them was a relative of the crew of the RLS Legacy. "Oh my…." uttered Jim, and before he could finish his sentence he raced into Captain Amelia's quarters.

Porcos noticed Jim running, and he kept a firm grip on Jen as he said, "He'll be back."

Captain Amelia perked up a little in her quarters as she heard Eyeler's cry. "Delbert, we're here," she said as she tapped him on the shoulder to wake him up.

"Wha- wha- what? We're here? Already?" said Delbert waking up.

"Yes, we are here. Now let's go-," said Amelia as she opened the door, and Jim flew in and shut the door behind him. "James Pleiades Hawkins! What is the meaning of this?" said Amelia sternly.

"How does everyone know my full name?" said Jim, and Amelia and Delbert looked at each other confused. "Never mind, Porcos has Jen, and the whole crew is related to the crew of the RLS Legacy. Did you hear me? They are pirates!" screamed Jim panicking.

"Oh no, not again. But, this time we have the map," said Amelia.

"But they have Jen!" screamed Jim.

Just then Silver, B.E.N., and Morph came in and closed the door behind them. "I unfortunately come in with bad news, Captain," said Silver.

"The pirates took some of the long boats and flew down to the surface! Oh yeah, they also took Jen as a hostage with them," said B.E.N.

"What?" said Jim in shock, and rushed out to see the pirates sailing down to Golden Sun with Jen trapped. "NO!" he screamed, and he put his head on his arms and started to cry.

Amelia, Delbert, Silver, B.E.N. and Morph rushed over to the side where Jim was. "Don't worry, Jimbo, we'll get her back," said Silver as he put his cyborg arm around Jim's shoulder.

Jim then looked up, tears covering his face. "They will pay if they hurt her," said Jim, mad, and he went up to the helm.

"The treasure will soon be ours," said Porcos, and everyone cheered.

"Not as long as Jim is around!" screamed Jen struggling to get free.

"Oh, but my dear, Jim will not do anything, as long as he doesn't see you get harmed," said Porcos, playing with Jen's hair.

Jen gasped. "No… you wouldn't," uttered Jen.

"Oh believe me… I will do whatever it takes to make sure I get the treasure," said Porcos with a grin, and Jen tried not to cry, as they grew closer to the ground.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

It is now a race to see who will get the treasure first. Too bad the race might cost some lives if the cards aren't played right. I wonder if Jim is a good enough captain to know how to handle a situation like this. Guess we have to wait and find out.


	10. To Speak the Truth

Disclaimer: Captain Jim Hawkins and his friends are still the property of the Walt Disney Company.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

At the helm, Jim sailed the ship down to the planet and disconnected a wire so it couldn't be stolen. "Captain," Jim called to Amelia.

"Yes, Mr. Hawkins?" said Amelia as she walked over to him.

"I've disconnected this wire so that no one will be able to steal our ship. If the time comes that I don't come back and you do, I want you to connect the wires back together and get out of here. That is an order," said Jim.

Amelia nodded, "Yes, Mr. Hawkins. I shall do that and get the crew out of here."

Jim nodded, "Let's go. We have to save Jen."

"Mr. Hawkins, two more things before we go," said Amelia, and Jim turned around to face her.

"Yes, Captain?" he responded.

"One, excellent job on running this ship. You are a fine Captain," said Amelia.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Jim with a slight bow.

"Two, I find it very romantic about how much you care about this girl, and how you are willing to go the distance for her," said Amelia. "Very few good men would do that for someone they barely knew, but felt they loved them."

Jim looked down. "Ever since I saw her those few months ago by the cliffs, I felt I had met my one true love. I couldn't take my eyes off of her or let any harm come to her. I didn't even know her name, but I felt I was in love with her, and she was the only one I could love. Then this voyage came along, and she joined the crew. Everyday that went by I felt it harder and harder to not think about her, let alone take my eyes off of her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her voice and how she danced. Just everything about her made me feel like I had never felt before," explained Jim with a dreamy look spreading across his face.

"Mr. Hawkins, I know we had this talk earlier today, so I won't go into anymore details, but if you love this girl might I suggest saving her," said Amelia with a smile.

Jim smiled and nodded, "Let's go save her," and he headed off the ship with everyone behind him.

"So, where are we going?" asked B.E.N. tired of standing around.

"We'll go as soon as we find out where they went," said Jim looking around for any kind of clue.

"Oh, is that all. Then somebody find SOMETHING so we can GO," said B.E.N., and Jim glared at him, and he became quiet and looked around as well.

"Hey, Jimbo," said Silver looking around with his cyber eye.

Jim went over to him and said, "What is it, Silver?"

"I think I found their trail," said Silver, and he pointed in the direction of where the clues led him.

"Come on, let's go!" screamed Jim, and he raced down the trail, slowly loosing everyone when all of a sudden Morph flew up to him and tried to get his attention. "What is it, Morph?"

Morph turned into the crew and wound rope about them. "The crew? They're in trouble?" said Jim trying to understand.

"Trouble! Trouble!" mimicked Morph worriedly.

Jim raced back to see his crew tied up and tried to untie them. "Jim, they've got Jen over there in the bushes!" said Amelia, and Silver got free and freed everyone else.

After hearing that, Jim jumped into the bushes and was instantly thrown right back out to them. Doppler then raced over to Jim and tried to help him up as he said, "Jim! You're mother would never forgive me if I let something happen to you," and Jim slowly got up on his feet.

"Cabin boys should learn to not pick the wrong fights," said Porcos, as he emerged, holding onto Jen very closely, with the rest of the pirates.

"Jim!" screamed Jen as she tried to get free, but was pulled closer to Pocos, and she looked up to him. "Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Let her go, Porcos… and… I'll do anything you want," said Jim finally giving in to them.

"Jim, you can't," said Doppler.

"I can, and I must," said Jim to Doppler. "What do you say Porcos, do we have a deal?"

"Alright, you lead us to the treasure, and I won't harm your girlfriend," said Porcos with a grin across his face.

Jim glared at him and nodded. He then took out the map and opened it up. "That is where we have to go," he said.

"Then take us there, cabin boy," said Porcos, and Jim nodded.

Jim then led the way with Porcos right behind him holding a gun to Jen's head as she walked barely in front of him. "This has to be the hardest thing the lad has ever done," whispered Silver to Amelia.

Amelia nodded, "There are few good captains in this galaxy, and none of which have ever gone through what Mr. Hawkins is going through."

They kept walking until they reached a small entrance to a cave, and Jim stopped right in front of it. "Go on, cabin boy," said Porcos getting ready to pull the trigger.

"Umm… excuse me," started B.E.N. walking up to Porcos who was rolling his eyes. "If Jim steps thru that opening, he'll be obliterated into space dust."

"Will this happen to everyone?" asked Eyeler with a little fear in his voice.

"No, just the first thing to touch the entrance," explained B.E.N.

"BEN!" screamed Jim, mad at the robot for telling them everything.

"Oops…" said B.E.N., shrinking back towards Amelia, who was glaring at him.

Jim sighed and shook his head then stood up straight, almost glaring at Porcos. He was looking as brave as he could, but fear grew in him knowing Porcos would send him thru the entrance first.

Porcos looked at Jim and grinned, sensing Jim's fear under his courageous appearance. And then his eyes pierced Jim's soul as he said; "We'll send Jen thru there first."

"No!" screamed Jim as two pirates grabbed him pulling his struggling body back. "Porcos, you said you wouldn't harm her!"

"And I won't. I guess you could say that Captain Flynt will be the one harming her," said Porcos with the biggest grin spreading across his face.

Seeing Porcos' face, Jim grew madder with hate, and struggled as much as he could to get free. Porcos then let Jen go right in front of Jim and had his gun set on her incase she decided to run away.

Jen then slowly walked up to Jim and laid her hand on top of his cheek, calming him a little. "Jim, I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused you. I should have let them kill me earlier then you wouldn't have had to have shown them the way," Jen whispered to him.

"No, Jen, don't say that. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you. Maybe if I hadn't, you wouldn't be in this situation right now," said Jim trying to hold back tears.

"Please, don't be sorry for that," said Jen, and she paused for a moment. "There is something I must tell you though, that I didn't think was true, but now I know it is." Jen then leaned forward and gently kissed Jim. "I love you, Jim Hawkins."

Jim could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he looked into her eyes for a brief moment and saw some comfort in them. "How touching," said Porcos as he grabbed Jen's shoulder and pushed her towards the entrance. "Now, get going, before I put a bullet through you and send you thru there myself."

"Leave her alone, Porcos! It's me you want," screamed Jim.

Porcos glared at Jim, knowing he was right, then looked back at Jen trying to ignore him.

"Just… please, don't do this," begged Jim, now trying harder than ever not to cry, but Porcos could sense in his voice that he was torturing him, and that Jim was on the verge of tears.

"You would love to see that, wouldn't you, cabin boy," started Porcos, and he turned to face Jim. "Well, today is just not your lucky day, is it?" he continued with a laugh as Jim struggled to get free. He then turned to Jen and said, "Go on, we haven't got all day!"

Jen turned around and looked at Jim as if to say "good bye" then walked up to the entrance, and a blinding light pierced everyone's eyes. Then when they all looked towards the entrance again, they saw a pile of ash in the doorway. "No… Jen…" uttered Jim as he fell to his knees in tears.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

And there you have the not so happy ending of "The Journey to Golden Sun".

Just kidding!

Guess we just have to wait to see how Jim will cope with his loss in the next chapter.

Rememeber to review!


	11. A Period of Mourning

Disclaimer: I am still jealous that Disney owns my beloved Treasure Planet characters.

Sorry it has taken so long to get the next chapter up, but between school and work, I've not had time for myself.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Porcos grinned and nodded for the pirates to go inside, leaving Jim and his friends alone outside. "Jim, lad, I'm sorry," said Silver walking over to Jim and kneeling down beside him.

"We all are," said Amelia trying to comfort him.

"Look it was my fault that she is gone. If I hadn't been so caught up in my dreams, Jen would probably still be alive right now. It's all my fault," said Jim thru tears.

"It's not your fault, James Hawkins. Besides, then you would be gone," said Silver. "She saved your life, lad."

"I'd rather it have been me. My first time as a captain, and I lose a member of my crew," said Jim.

"Well, actually this is the second person you've lost on one of your voyages," said BEN, and Silver glared at him and he shut up.

"Thanks, BEN, I really needed to hear that," said Jim sarcastically.

Doppler then came forward and put an arm around Jim. "Jim, there are plenty of other girls out there. You shouldn't narrow it down to one person so soon," said Doppler trying to be helpful.

"I know, Doc, but Jen was different, and now I have to live with the guilt of being the reason that the first girl I ever loved got killed," said Jim, and he took a deep breath. "Please, everyone, go back to the ship. I need some time alone."

They all looked away sadly, and started back for the ship. That is everyone except Silver, who Jim stopped. "What is it, lad?" asked Silver when everyone else was gone.

"If I'm not back at the ship in half an hour, leave without me," commanded Jim as calmly as he could.

"But, Jimbo…" started Silver.

"Please, Silver. That is an order from your captain, and a favor being asked of your friend," said Jim pleadingly.

Silver sighed and nodded then headed back to the ship. Jim then turned around and stood there for a moment then started for the cave, walking sadly into it. He looked down at the pile of ash, and cried onto it.

"Jim…." uttered a voice, and Jim looked up, thinking he was dreaming.

"No, it can't be," uttered Jim. "Something must be playing with my mind."

Then he heard it again, "Jim, look over here," and he looked over to the side and saw a shadow.

Jim slowly went over to it, and looked down to see Jen sitting against the wall with a smile on her face. "Jen!" he cried with much joy, as he kneeled down beside her and hugged her. "How… how did you survive?"

"Well, as I was walking into the cave I noticed a rock on the ground and kicked it in to set off the lasers, and as the blinding light came out I hid in it as best I could then timed it just right and jumped in and over here. I haven't moved since, considering I hurt my body during those few moments I was in the light," explained Jen.

Jim then got a good look at her body and saw that she had several horrible scars and burns on her. "I… I'm so sorry, Jen," said Jim, his tears covering her body. He then helped her up. "Come on, let's get you back to the ship," he said as he smiled at her.

"But, don't you need your treasure?" asked Jen.

"I have already got it," said Jim, grinning.

Jen blushed then said, "Well, than, that was a waste of a trip. You came all this way to get the gold of Golden Sun, and we are not leaving till you get some of it." She then started walking deeper into the cave.

"Jen, wait!" screamed Jim, and he chased after her.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

You can just feel suspense growing. In fact, it is so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Shame it is going to keep building till the next chapter.

Please don't forget to review.


	12. A Quick GetAWay

Disclaimer: I am still wishing that the Walt Disney Company will hand me the rights to the Treasure Planet characters. Or at least Jim.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Jen stood behind a pillar and watched the pirates play around in the gold and jewels as Jim caught up to her. "We just have to sneak down, grab some coins and sneak back," she said.

"Easy enough said, but actually pulling it off is another story," reminded Jim. "Besides, you should be heading back to the ship. You are hurt and should be resting."

"Jim, I've lived on my own long enough to know how to take care of myself," said Jen.

"I know, but I still think…" began Jim, who was facing the ground, and he then looked up at Jen who was not there. "Jen? Jen…" He then saw her at the edge picking up some coins. "Oh no…" he uttered as he slowly headed down to where she was.

Jen grabbed a few handfuls of coins and slipped them into her dress pockets, when Jim snuck up behind her. "Come on, I don't want us to get… killed," as Jim spoke "killed" he looked up and saw Porcos.

"Cabin boy… I'm glad to see your girlfriend is alive. Now you both can die together," said Porcos as he set his gun, and Jim stepped in front of Jen to protect her.

"Not today, you bug brained twit," said Silver as he came up behind Porcos and knocked the gun out of his hand with his sword then pushed him to the ground. "Head for the ship!" yelled Silver.

Jim didn't argue with him and picked up Jen and ran back for the ship with Silver right behind them.

Porcos lifted up his head, as his eyes turned a blinding yellow, and let out a low growl, then jumped to his legs and chased after them.

"It's good to see you alive, lass," said Silver to Jen as they ran.

"Thank you, it's good to see you again too, Mr. Silver," replied Jen, then she looked at Jim. "Jim, we need to hurry up. Maybe you should put me down…"

Jim then interrupted her, "No, you can barely walk. There is no way I'm going to have you run back. I'll just try to run faster."

"Well, you better do so, Jimbo, because you know that Porcos is a very fast crawler," explained Silver.

"I know, let's just stop talking and keep running," said Jim, and Silver nodded, and they ran as fast as they could back to the ship.

"I sure hope they get back soon," said Doppler, pacing about on the ship's deck.

"Don't worry, Doc, if anyone can get back here soon, it's Jimmy. Jimmy just has this thing with…" stated B.E.N.

"Look, they're coming," interrupted Amelia pointing towards the ground.

"And they've got…. No it can't be…" said Doppler.

"It is. It's Jen," said Amelia.

"But… how?" asked Doppler, and Amelia shrugged.

Jim and Silver then rushed up on to deck and before being bombarded with questions, Jim ran into his quarters and laid Jen down on the bed. "Now, you just rest, alright?" said Jim, and Jen nodded. He then smiled at her and headed up on deck.

"Jim, how did Jen survive that?" asked Doppler.

"I'll explain everything later, first, we have to get out of here. Everyone help get this ship into the air," commanded Jim, and everyone set to work on embarking the ship.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Will they make it off the planet in time? Or will Porcos foil Jim's plans? The wait is going to be killer.

Please review.


	13. A Fight to the Death

Disclaimer: Jen, Porcos, and me ship is mine. Disney owns everything else. sob

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Jim raced about tying up the ropes with Silver as Amelia took the helm, and Doppler and B.E.N. worked on the navigation system.

"We're all set, Mr. Hawkins," yelled out Amelia.

"That's great, now let's go before…" started Jim as he looked across to see Porcos clutching on to Jen. "Porcos…"

"You weren't thinking of leaving without the treasure and me, were you, cabin boy?" asked Porcos.

"Let her go! This is between you and me," glared Jim, and he drew out his pistol.

"Shoot me, and Jen dies," said Porcos moving Jen in front of him.

"Jim, forget about me, and get rid of him!" yelled Jen.

"No, I won't do that. I almost lost you once, and I won't let that happen again," said Jim, bringing the pistol down.

Porcos grinned as he moved over to the edge of the ship and placed Jen on the railing. "Now, bring her down," said Porcos, ready to push Jen off the edge, and Jim signaled the crew to bring down the ship. "That's a good boy," Porcos added and "accidentally" knocked Jen off, who fell screaming.

"Jen!" screamed Jim as he ran over to where she had fallen, and Porcos pushed him back.

Porcos slashed his claws at Jim, as Jim ducked out of the way and fought back and slowly made his way towards where Jen fell. "Jen! Jen, are you ok?" Jim called.

"Well, I'm hanging on for my life, Jim," Jen screamed back holding on to the side of the ship. "And I can't hold on much longer."

"Try to, and I'll be over there in… one… second," said Jim as he made a break for the rail and pulled Jen up.

Jen climbed on board then smiled at Jim, and Jim smiled back as Porcos ran at Jim, and he fell over. Porcos laughed as Jen flew to the edge and looked over the side and tried to reach down to Jim. "No, you don't," screamed Porcos, and he flung his claw at her, and she slammed into the deck and remained still.

"Porcos! What did you do to her?" screamed Jim, enraged and hanging on for dear life.

"Let's just say, she decided to take a nap, for all eternity," said Porcos with a grin, and Jim grew even madder. "And now, it is time for you to take a dive," and Porcos as he raised his claw back to strike.

"Not so fast," said Silver, and he knocked Porcos off the boat, who grabbed on to Jim's boot.

"Silver!" screamed Jim, trying to kick Porcos off.

"Just hang on, lad," said Silver reaching down for him. "Now, reach!"

Jim tried to grab his arm, but he could feel Porcos pulling him down. "I… I can't," he yelled.

Morph then flew down and bit Porcos who screamed in pain and let go of Jim, falling to his doom. "Good work, Morphy," said Silver and then called down to Jim, "Now jump and grab my hand."

Jim nodded and did what he was told. He then grabbed Silver's hand and was pulled up. "Thanks, Silver," said Jim with a sigh of relief.

"No problem, Jimbo," said Silver with a smile.

Jim smiled back then went over to Jen. "Jen, you can wake up now," Jim whispered to her, trying to wake her up. She didn't stir. "Jen, please wake up," begged Jim, and she still didn't move.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Is she dead? Is she asleep? Maybe my next chapter will answer those questions and many more. If Jim doesn't kill me first before I post it.

Don't forget to respond.


	14. Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: I am still wishing…. on the star…. that Disney owns… along with all of Treasure Planet.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

_Jen stood up and looked around. She seemed to be all alone. "What's going on?" she asked, expecting to hear an answer, but there was nothing. "This is too strange," she added then felt the pain of the scars and burns increase on her. "No…" she uttered as she slowly sank to the ground. "I can't be dieing, but this pain is too great for anyone to withstand," Jen complained as she lay on the ground._

_She then felt a hand brush her hair out of her face and an arm pulling her into a body._

_"Shh… everything is going to be fine," said a reassuring voice, now holding her in their lap._

_"Jim?" Jen uttered as she opened her eyes to see his. "Everything will not be fine. I'm… I'm dieing."_

_"No you aren't. You're just resting. Now, go back to sleep, and when you wake up you will be fine," said Jim, and Jen closed her eyes._

Lying in a bed, Jen opened her eyes and looked around to see Jim asleep in his chair with his head on his pile of maps on his desk. She smiled then looked at herself and saw that all of her scars and burns were gone. The strangest expression then came across her face wondering how that could have happened. "I'm glad to see you are up, lass," said Silver walking in, and Morph went over to her and brushed against her cheek. "Jimbo was up all night waiting for you to awake, but I told him to get some rest and you would be fine in the morning," added Silver. "So how are ya feelin'?"

"Just a little weak, but not in any pain," responded Jen.

"That's good to hear," said Silver with a smile. "We were all starting to get worried about you."

"Worry about me? You shouldn't have," said Jen joking a bit, and Silver laughed.

"Why shouldn't we worry?" asked Jim, now sitting up with a smile on his face as he looked at Jen who was now blushing.

"Well, I better go tell everyone that you are fine now. Take care of her, Jimbo," said Silver, and he took his leave with Morph and closed the door behind him.

Jim went over to Jen and sat down beside her. "I'm so glad you are awake," he said and put his arms around her.

Jen hugged him back and smiled. "I had this strange dream last night. I thought I was dieing from the pain of the wounds, and you came over to me and reassured me that I would be fine and to just sleep, and I would be better when I woke up," explained Jen.

"Really? Well then, next time I'll tell you it's just a dream, and you should wake up," said Jim with a grin on his face.

Jen laughed a little and rested her head on his pillow, looking up into his eyes, and he looked back into her eyes. Jim then leaned down and kissed her. She smiled at him then asked him something that was baffling her, "Jim, how did all of my wounds disappear so quickly?"

Jim got a confused look over his face then said, "I don't know. We were up on deck when all of a sudden, a black sheet flew over you, and I thought it was a sign that you were dead, until the sheet turned white and flew away. Next thing I knew was I looked at you, and you looked as if you had never been touched before. It was as if some sort of magic was keeping you alive."

"Maybe it's because you love me so much, that that is what is keeping me alive," said Jen with a smile, and Jim smiled back. "I guess I still have a while before I'm needed elsewhere."

"Because you are needed here with me, right now, and you'll never be needed anywhere else ever again," said Jim, and Jen blushed.

"I never want to leave you, Jim Hawkins," said Jen, and she leaned up and kissed him.

"You never will," replied Jim with a smile on his face. "As long as I'm alive, I will keep watch over you and make sure nothing happens to you."

"Promise?" asked Jen.

"No," said Jim, and Jen looked down. Jim then lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "I swear it on my life."

Tears filled Jen's eyes, and she hugged Jim. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back then said, "When we reach the Montressore Space Port, I will take you back to the Benbow Inn where you can stay with me for as long as you like."

Jen smiled as Jim let a huge grin appear on his face. "Thank you. I'd like that very much," she responded.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Finally, we have a happy ending to a chapter, but how long can that last with Jim's luck?

Do not forget to review. They are always lovely to read.


	15. My Name Is

Disclaimer: Maybe one day I will own Treasure Planet, but I now doubt it. I guess I have to be the next CEO to do that, until then…. Bob Iger still owns it.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

The months flew by and the day finally came when the SS Audacity docked at port, and the crew would all go their separate ways as they did when the RLS Legacy docked there just a few years before.

"Jen, come on. We're finally here," said Jim as he came out on deck and looked around with a smile.

"I'm coming, Jim," said Jen as she went up to him.

Jim then held out his arm for her to take and said, "My lady?"

Jen blushed as she saw him do that. "Aww… Jim, you're so sweet," she said and took his arm.

Jim smiled at her and kissed her on her cheek, and she blushed more. He then led her down the gangplank as they laughed and started joking about some of the events on their journey, when all of a sudden they ran into the robot police who stopped them, and Jim grabbed a hold of Jen's hand. "Is something wrong officers?" asked Jim as Jen tried to sneak away, forgetting Jim still held onto her hand.

"We've come for her," said the one officer as he pointed at Jen. "Gweneth Jennifer Dames, we've been instructed to take you back home."

"Wha… wha… what? I'm sorry, guys, but you have the wrong girl, right, Jen?" said Jim, and he turned around to face Jen, who was looking at the ground. "Jen, look at me," he said and gently lifted up her chin with his hand. "Is it true?"

Jen nodded her head. "I'm afraid it is true. Just please," started Jen as Jim turned away. "Don't let them take me back. If you love me, Jim, you won't let them take me back," pleaded Jen as tears filled her eyes.

Jim didn't say a word and looked in the opposite direction, as the officers each took one of Jen's arms. "Come now, miss," said the other officer as he tried to lead her away.

With one last plead Jen said, "My name is Gweneth Jennifer Dames, daughter of the late Tom and Leah Dames. I left my home because my Aunt Diana…"

"There you are child. I've been worried sick about you," interrupted a tall woman in her late forties. "Don't worry now. Your Aunt Diana is here to take you home where you belong."

Jen shrunk back in fear. "No, don't come near me," pleaded Jen, tears now streaming down her face.

"No, you are coming home with me. You've been a very naughty girl running off like that and scarring your poor aunt to death," said Diana, and she turned to face Jim as she grabbed Jen's arm from the officers, and they left. "Thank you for taking care of her, young man," and she reached into her purse and pulled out some money to give to him. "Here you go. For all of the trouble young Gweneth has caused you," and Diana placed the money in Jim's hand.

"Thank you, but I do not want anything," said Jim calmly giving the money back, and he turned to the teary eyed Jen. "We'll just call it even. Good bye," and he turned to walk away.

"But, Jim…" called Jen, and Diana tightened her grip on her arm.

"Now, you listen here, Gwen. I've had enough of you, and when I'm done with you, you will never have another chance to do anything ever again," Diana threatened in an evil tone.

Listening to Diana, with eyes getting wider, Jim turned around to see the fear in Jen's face. She had gone pale and here eyes were wide with horror staring into Diana's fiery eyes. "Wait!" called Jim running back to them. "Can I please speak with her for a moment, alone?" asked Jim.

"Well, I suppose so, but only for a minute," said Diana, and she let go of Jen, who ran into Jim's arms.

"I'm sorry, Jim, that I couldn't tell you earlier," said Jen.

"Now, tell me why you couldn't tell me earlier," said Jim.

"I couldn't tell you because I ran away," started Jen, and she paused for a moment. "I was afraid you'd turn me in."

"But why did you run away?" asked Jim wanting an answer.

"Because my Aunt Diana wants to kill…" started Jen, and a gunshot was heard.

Jen grabbed her side and started to sink to the ground. "Jen!" screamed Jim as he put his arms around her, pulling her towards his body, and he looked up to see Diana putting away a gun, and he glared at her.

"She wants to kill me," started Jen again, and Jim looked down at her in his arms. "She wants my inheritance that I'll receive on my next birthday," Jen explained and tried to remain conscious.

"That's right," started Diana as she took out a dagger and started walking towards them. "If she dies before her next birthday, all of the money goes to me," and Diana got a huge grin over her face as she raised the dagger to finish Jen off.

"No! I won't let you!" screamed Jim as he put Jen down and tried to keep Diana from stabbing her.

"Move boy!" commanded Diana as she tried to break her hand free and get the dagger implanted into Jen.

"Never! She cannot die, because… I love her," said Jim, and Diana froze and lowered her arm.

"You love her?" asked Diana puzzled, and Jim nodded. "You love that little brat… that… nothing?"

"Yes, and I won't let her die," said Jim sternly, and he stepped back towards Jen.

"Well then… it seems you're not going to be doing your job," said Diana, and she went after Jen, pushing Jim out of the way.

"No!" screamed Jim as he got up, and jumped in front of Jen, taking the dagger him self, and fell to the ground.

Diana then looked at what she had done, and ran away leaving Jim and Jen on the ground among the crowd at the port.

Jen then slowly opened her eyes a bit and looked up and saw Jim lying beside her. She then uttered as she wept, "Jim… please don't die… I love you…" Jen then leaned over and kissed him, almost as if the kiss would let him live and not die, and collapsed over his body.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Help! 911! Anyone! Please save our heroes! Ugh….. I guess it is up to me. Let's see what kind of damage… err help…. I can do next chapter.

Don't forget to review. They're always wonderful to read.


	16. Facing Reality

Disclaimer: No word from Disney, so they still own all of Treasure Planet.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Jim opened his eyes slowly to the ping of the heart rate monitor and saw Sarah sitting next to him. "Mom…" Jim uttered weakly as Sarah leaned over and hugged him.

"Oh, Jim… I'm so glad that you are all right. I thought that I had lost you," wept Sarah.

"It's all right, Mom. I'm fine," replied Jim with a smile on his face. He then asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Well, you see, everyone is outside in the waiting room," began Sarah.

"Even Jen?" interrupted Jim with a little hope in his voice.

"That young lady they found with you?" asked Sarah, and Jim nodded. Sarah then sighed, and she explained, "Jim… that was Gweneth Jennifer Dames. She was the daughter to the wealthiest family on Montressore."

"Wait a minute… 'was'?" Jim interrupted again, now a little scared.

Sarah took a deep breath then continued, "When the paramedics arrived on the scene, they found her collapsed over your body…"

_**Doppler ran up to Jim and Jen, who were lying on the bloody ground. "Oh my gosh! Jim! You're mother's going to kill me!" screamed Doppler, and he saw Diana running away. "Somebody! Stop her!"**_ _"**I'm on it, darling," said Amelia who chased after Diana. "Hold it right there, you scalawag," screamed Amelia, and she did a flip in the air and then knocked Diana down.**_

_Diana then stood up and glared at Amelia and kicked her down. "You won't catch me today, Captain," said Diana with a laugh, and she ran off._

_Diana then all of a sudden fell to the ground as Silver blew away the smoke coming out of his pistol. "That will teach you a thing or two about messing with me friends," said Silver and he went over to the rest of the group. "How are they?"_

"_Dang it, Silver, I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. Well, I am a doctor, but I have a doctrine. It's not the same thing. You just sit there and you're useless," Doppler said panicking. _

"_Take it easy, Doc. It'll all turn out fine, you'll see," said Silver trying to comfort him._

_Amelia then ran up to them and looked closely at Jim and Jen. "Mr. Hawkins is breathing," said Amelia._

"_And what about Jen?" asked Doppler._

_Amelia looked at her once more and looked up and shook her head. "If she is, I can't tell," she said quietly._

"_We need to get them some help," said Doppler looking around._

_Silver then looked up and spotted the paramedics, and he whistled and waved at them to get their attention. "We're over here!" screamed Silver, and the paramedics rushed over to them._

"_We'll get them to the hospital as fast as we can," said the one paramedic as he lifted Jen up and took her to their vehicle._

"_I just hope we're not too late," said the other, who picked up Jim and did the same. Then they both got in and drove off to the hospital._

"_I hope they're not too late as well," said Silver looking down._

"… And that was when I got the call to come down here, and I've been in here ever since," said Sarah.

"So, Jen is… dead?" asked Jim about to break down into tears.

Sarah looked at the ground. "Jim… I don't know, but from what I have heard… I don't think she is going to pull through," said Sarah sadly.

"No… No! I promised I would protect her. I swore on my life I wouldn't let any harm come to her as long as I was alive," said Jim angry with him self.

"Jim, you can't promise things like that. More than likely promises like that are never kept, because you cannot control what goes on in life. You can only try to make things better," said Sarah.

Jim then sighed and looked down. "Mom… I have to see her," said Jim.

Sarah nodded, knowing she could never change her son's mind, and went to go find a Doctor.

All was silent in Jim's room as he thought about what he could have done to have stopped all of this. Contemplating his mind, he couldn't find anything he could have prevented when all of a sudden Sarah came back with a doctor. The doctor looked Jim over and shut off the heart monitor. "You can go and see her, and then you can go home," said the Doctor. "You seem perfectly fine to leave today, but you need to rest," and Jim nodded and then found out where Jen's room was and went to go see her.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

All right, now everyone put your hearts together and maybe, just maybe, this story will have a happy ending. So just keep on believing until the next chapter.

Don't forget to review.


	17. A Prayer

Disclaimer: Ding Dong, Eisner is gone! So give a cheer! But now Bob Iger is CEO of Disney, which means Disney still owns Treasure Planet, which means I don't.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Jim slowly opened up a door to a dark room. He then turned the lights on and saw Jen limp on a bed. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at her, and he went over to Jen and kneeled by her bedside, taking her hand in his. "Jen… Jen, please speak to me. Say anything. Make any movement. Just show me that you are alive," pleaded Jim, and everything was still. "I… I'm sorry, Jen. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. If there was one thing in the universe I could change, I would change it so that way you would be alive right now. You mean more to me than anything else in the whole universe. Life just wouldn't be complete without you there by my side," said Jim in tears. He then looked up and screamed, "Please, don't let her die! You've given me everything I've ever dreamed for in her, and you can't take that away from me! You just can't! Please… please, don't let her die! I love her more than anything!" and Jim looked back at Jen, tears covering his face, and he whispered through his tears, "I love you, Jen. Please don't die… please… I love you…" and Jim leaned over on her bed and cried over her.

The whole room then fell silent except for the faint sound of Jim's crying as he held onto her hand with his head on her bed. Jim then all of a sudden felt something squeeze his hand, and he looked up with his tears covering his face. "Jen?" he said as he looked at her, and a smile came across her face.

"Jim… it's alright… I'm fine…" uttered Jen weakly, and Jim got up and looked at her.

"Jen… please don't ever leave me. I love you," said Jim, and he hugged her.

"I won't, Jim, cause I love you too," said Jen staying still, and Jim smiled down at her.

"Well, I will let you rest now. Just get better for me, alright?" said Jim, and he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Jen kissed him back and weakly said, "I will."

Jim then smiled at her and turned off the lights then left the room.

"I wonder how the lad is doing?" asked Silver as he sat in the waiting room.

"Well, he could be doing much better than he was before, but maybe you should ask him," said Jim as he leaned against a wall.

"Well, that's good to hear," said Doppler.

"How is Jen?" asked Amelia.

"She seemed so weak. When I walked into her room… I thought she was dead, but I think she will be alright," said Jim as he started to grow weak.

"That sounds like yourself, lad. Maybe you should also get some rest," said Silver as he helped Jim out of the hospital, and Jim nodded, and everyone headed back to the Inn.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

There's only one thing to make this story better and that is a happy ending, but with Jim's luck it might be a nightmare. I guess we will see in the conclusion to "The Journey to Golden", coming up next.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Captain Leo 14 and Mara Earth- I'm glad you both are enjoying it so far.

Ocean'sAngel- I'll do my best to make it a happy ending.


	18. Hope

Disclaimer: Only one good thing has happened and that is Eisner has not been CEO for 10months, but I still own nothing of Treasure Planet.

And now I bring you the exciting conclusion to "The Journey to Golden Sun".

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Several weeks passed, and Jim walked around the Inn moping every day wondering if Jen would ever come out of the hospital. Then one day there was a knock at the door, and Jim slowly went to go answer it. When he opened the door, to his surprise Jen stood right outside. "Hi, Jim," she said.

"Jen!" Jim said as excited as ever, and he hugged her. "Or should I call you, Gwen?"

Jen laughed a bit and hugged him back. "Jen is just fine," Jen said with a smile, and Jim smiled back. "I actually just came over to tell you that I'm going back home."

"You… You're what?" asked Jim a bit surprised.

"I'm no longer in danger there anymore, and my birthday is almost here. I can live there now without having to worry if I am going to wake up alive in the morning," said Jen, and Jim sighed. "Is something wrong, Jim?"

"No… I'm really excited for you. It's just…" started Jim.

"It's just what?" asked Jen.

"I'm really going to miss you. I was so worried while you were in the hospital, and I was waiting for you to get out so that we could be together," said Jim as he took Jen's hands. "I guess I just didn't expect that once you got out of the hospital, you would be going home and leaving me here. I love you, Jen. I'm always thinking about you, and if you want to go home then go home. I want you to do whatever makes you happy," and he kissed her then turned away.

"Jim, wait," said Jen, and Jim turned around. "My home isn't too far away from here. If it was any farther than it is now from where you live, I would never go back. I don't want us to be separated. I want us to be together forever."

"You... you do?" said Jim a little stunned.

Jen nodded. "Yes, I do. If it wasn't for you, Jim Hawkins, I'd still be runaway or worse… dead. You showed me that death doesn't solve all of your problems, and you end up hurting others when you end your life," said Jen, and Jim smiled at her. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you and would be lost without you, Captain James Hawkins."

"So would I, Jen. I just love you so much. You mean so much to me. I mean… ever since I first saw you dancing by the cliffs, I knew I had to be with you for the rest of my life. Now I know it's true, I would never want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you, and I'm glad you feel the same way," said Jim as he smiled, and then he kissed her as she kissed him back.

"We will be together forever, right?" said Jen as she smiled and looked deep into his eyes.

Jim smiled back as he looked back into her eyes and responded, "No, we will be together longer than forever," and he kissed her forehead then kissed her on her lips as he held onto her. "We will be together much longer than forever."

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Thank you, everyone for reading and your comments, and I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

And hopefully, once I have the time again, and finish up a few of my other fanfics I'm working on, I'll be able to write a sequel to this.


End file.
